What's Important
by carlagodfrey
Summary: The aftermath of the finale and... Yes, you've guessed it, another Sian/Micheal pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**What's Important**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shed/Shed Scotland Productions, you know the drill! Lol!**

**Sian/Michael set after the finale**

**Chapter 1**

Sian drove along the motorway, her eyes blinded with tears. For the umpteenth time she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Michael was and always would be the love of her life, but how could she build a future on something so tainted and uncertain? She thought about Jez and how hurt he had been. It made her feel awful and the fact that she couldn't find the motivation to beg for his forgiveness because she didn't love him made her feel even worse.

'How could you DO this to me Sian? I tried to give you _everything!_' Jez had cried, 'WHY HIM?' He yelled suddenly, 'WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?'

Then for some reason, Sian didn't know whether it was because she felt so guilty or because she was so wound up but she had decided to make things worse, 'I'm sorry! But I don't love you!' She had replied tersely even though she knew she had no right to 'I love Michael! It's always been Michael!'

'What's he got that I ain't then?' Jez snapped.

'Oh you want to know?' Sian replied, 'Michael is a mature, responsible adult. He doesn't seem to live his life as a competition! It's all the time with you Jez! If ever I decide on something simple for us to do, You ALWAYS have to go over the top! If I suggest a bike ride; you buy new bikes, if I suggest a quiet evening in, you set about turning our house into a five star restaurant! I don't feel like you do it for me, I feel like you do it for yourself! You seem to be constantly caught up in some sick, twisted contest!' She sighed, 'I'm sorry Jez but the truth is you don't know how to handle me. And… to tell you the truth, if Michael hadn't broken up with me, we'd still be together.'

…

Jez had left after that, Sian would never forget the look of hurt on his face but, although she felt terrible, she also felt…free. But she couldn't go back to Michael, too much had happened. Tears blurred her eyes once again. Her heart was pining for him and it was growing louder and louder. Finally she had to stop in a layby to dry her eyes. Suddenly, her mobile rang. She frowned, she didn't recognise the number.

'Hello?' What she heard next made her double over in grief. Michael had been involved in an accident, some pyscho had knocked him down and he was now in a critical condition. Sian found herself crying so hard she couldn't breathe.

'There! There!' The voice at the other end said soothingly, 'we shall send a police car to pick you up. Where are you?'

Sian wasn't even listening as the policewoman explained what had happened. Her mind was in complete turmoil, all she wanted to do was to get to his side as quickly as possible. She had no doubt who was guilty either. In her mind there could only be one person so evil, so dangerously unhinged; Linda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

'Hi! Is Michael Byrne here, I'm his partner!' Sian stopped, the words had come out so naturally, maybe it was a sign. She shook it off, she could decipher the wonders of fate later.

The nurse looked at her clipboard, 'Ah! Yes! Mr Byrne, room ten.'

'How-how is he?' Sian asked anxiously.

'Stable, there has been no lasting damage.'

Sian breathed, tears rolled down her cheek and she was shown to his room. There he lay, her Michael. Steadily breathing, his chest that she had so often snuggled into at night had wires attached to it that lead to the heart monitor.

'Oh no! Oh Michael!' She whimpered quietly, tears rolled down her cheek.

'It looks worse than it is.' The nurse reassured her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly, 'There are no signs of internal bleeding, just very bad bruising, he's a lucky man.'

However Sian wasn't listening anymore, slowly she went and sat down next to him. Slowly, she reached for his hand. First the stabbing now this! Why? Why him?' She felt disillusioned, she laid her head on his hand and stared to cry properly.

…

Sian didn't know how long she sat there but she was suddenly aware of the hand moving beneath her, she looked up suddenly and saw that Michael had begun to open his eyes. He looked at her, amazed, 'S-Sian?' He whispered, 'Is that you?'

Overcome with emotion, Sian kissed him tenderly, her tears fell on his cheek. She couldn't speak, instead, she begun to cry.

Michael breathed in her scent and felt her soft hair caress his cheek, he rubbed her back softly, 'Shhhhh! It's alright.' He whispered, 'I'm alright.'

'Who…who did this to you?' Sian asked.

'Can't really remember.' Michael replied, 'I remember Wayne came to see me…'

'_Wayne? _What did HE want?'

'No, no! It was OK!' He reassured her and smiled, 'We had a good talk and left on good terms.'

Sian raised an eyebrow, '_Wayne? YOU and Wayne parted on good terms?'_

'Yes, it was weird, we had a good talk, he was going to hurt me but had some kind of break down, I felt a moral obligation.'

Sian shook her head, 'He doesn't deserve it!'

Michael smiled, 'I know.'

'So… if it wasn't him then who…?' Suddenly the penny dropped, they both looked at each other, '_LINDA!'_

Micheal groaned, 'I remember now! She came to see me, wanted us to get back together…again! I said no.'

Sian shrugged in disbelief, 'So…So what? She-she just ran you over?'

'Basically…yeah!'

'I'll KILL her!' Sian felt her blood pressure rise in anger, her heart begun thumping hard.

Michael reached for her hand, 'Don't make a scene.' He whispered,'It's alright, I'm alright.'

'Yes! Whereas I can't vouch for Linda by the time I'm finished with her!'

At that, two policemen entered the room, 'Mr Byrne? May we have a word?'

Suddenly, as if on cue, Linda appeared! She had a look of concern on her face that made Sian feel sick, 'Michael!' She cried, 'Are you OK?'

'You bitch!' Sian whispered.

Linda did a double take, 'Excuse me?'

The anger suddenly got the better of her, 'YOU MURDERING BITCH!' Before Anyone, including Sian herself realised what was happening, Sian had chased Linda outside into the car park, the alarm was evident on her face as she ran for her life. But her high heels were no match for Sian's flat ones and Sian caught up with her, grabbing her by the hair. Linda yelped in pain as Sian dug her nails in, 'YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT IT CAN YOU?' Sian yelled, 'YOU JUST CAN'T SEE WHY MICHAEL WOULDN'T BE INTERESTED IN A SAD, PATHETIC, PSYCHO LIKE YOU!'

Sian was suddenly aware of a policeman pulling her away and saw handcuffs being snapped on Linda's wrists. Her anger still pounding with her she yelled as Linda was escorted to the car, 'YOU'D BETTER HOPE THEY LOCK YOU UP RADLEIGH!' She screamed, 'BECAUSE, TRUST ME, IT'LL BE FAR, FAR SAFER FOR YOU IN A CELL THAN OUT HERE!' Sian stopped and felt herself shake, an arm went around her.

'That's enough miss, allow one of our policewomen to escort you back inside.'

…

Meanwhile, the nurse came away from the window and chuckled, 'Well!' She smiled at Michael, 'I certainly wouldn't want to cross your partner on a dark night!'

Michael laughed, 'Sian is very much a "tell it as it is" sort of woman.'

…

Sian took a deep breath and headed back inside, she went over to Michael and kissed him tenderly, 'Are you alright darling?'

Michael smiled, 'Yes thank you, and by the sound of things, you've managed to get everything out of your system.'

Sian looked at him, then at the nurse who shared the same, knowing smile and blushed, 'Sorry.' She mumbled.

The nurse smiled, 'No need! I dare say I would react in exactly the same way if it was my husband!'

After she'd left Sian kissed him again, 'Are you sure you're alright?'

Michael nodded, 'I'm fine.' He stroked her hair tenderly and kissed her head.

Sian snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sian was suddenly aware of being shaken awake.

'Sian? Sian!'

She looked up at Michael, concern flooded her, 'What is it? Do you need the nurse?'

Michael shook his head, 'No, but you need to go home and get some proper sleep.'

Sian yawned and stretched, 'No, I'm fine!'

'You're not! You're wiped out!' He looked at her, concerned, 'Look, go home and get a few hours.'

But Sian wasn't listening, she was suddenly hit by a terrible déjὰ vu. She suddenly looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

'What is it?' Michael asked suddenly, alarmed.

Sian shook her head, 'Nothing… it's just that, this reminded me of last time.' She looked into his eyes, 'Well, go on then.'

'Go on then what?'

'Aren't-aren't you going to break up with me?' She asked, tears flowed down her cheeks.

'What…?' Michael rolled his eyes. sighed and tutted loudly, he kissed her head, 'Go home darling! And get some proper sleep.'

Sian couldn't believe it, they had gotten through it… together, she kissed him tenderly, 'OK!' She whispered. Heading to the door, she turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, they were going to be OK. This time, she could feel it.


End file.
